16 Moons
by Extreme Wolf Girl
Summary: 16. It's the number that all Casters in my family grow up fearing. 16's the age when everything change's. When there's a chance you will chance. He tells me not to be afraid. That he'll protect me from everything and as much as I want to believe him, I can't. No matter how hard he tries he can't save me from the moon on my sixteenth year of life. Jacob/oc
1. Important Information DO NOT SKIP OVER

**Important Information**

**Okay so before you read this story there's a couple things that I need to make clear. This story takes place from the end of New Moon through out Breaking Dawn and after the events of BD part 2. This story is a crossover with Beautiful Creatures and while you would probably understand it better if you have seen the movie or read the books I will make it so you can understand this story without having any knowledge of Beautiful Creatures. For those of you who do know of Beautiful Creatures, Lena is not part of this story and my main character takes her place. Hope this doesn't upset any of you. Also note that this story will probably not be updated as much as my others.**

**So now that that's settled, I hope you enjoy my story, 16 Moons!**


	2. Crystal Duchannes

_I know not many people do character bios on this site but I wanted to so you will be able to understand this character better,_

* * *

**Name: Crystal Duchannes**

**Age: 11**

**Nicknames: Chris (everyone), Baby Girl (Sam and Emily), C (Jacob)**

**Species: Caster**

**Power: Natural (can control weather)**

**Light/Dark: unknown  
Looks: (Picture on my profile but with bright green eyes)**

**Favorite Color: Purple**

**Personality: Brave, Tough, Quiet, Thoughtful, Playful, Sweet, Clever, Passionate, Protective**

**Family: Sarafine Duchannes (mother), John Eades (father) (decreased), Macon Ravenwood (uncle), Barclay Kent (uncle), Delphine Duchannes (aunt), Ridley Duchannes (cousin), Reecee Duchannes (cousin), Ryan Duchannes (cousin), Larkin Kent (cousin)**

**Friends: Bree tanner (sort of)**

**Likes: Music, Books, Poetry, Violin, the quiet, most of her family, Magic, Light Casters**

**Dislikes: Sarafine, Ridley, Larkin, Galtin, Dark Casters, turning 16, red eyed vampires, Bullies, School, losing control, hurting people**

**Bio: Hi my names Crystal Duchannes but please call me Chris. Now what you need to understand about me is I'm not normal. I wish I was, but I'm not. I have...powers. Now I know that you're probably thinking right, "OMG she's a witch!" But I'm not really. I mean I guess you could call me that but I hate that term. It's so stereotypical. It's like calling a star athlete a jock or a smart person a nerd. My family and I prefer the term Casters. Now once again I know what your probably thinking, "Oh my god that's so cool you can do magic and stuff" but once again you'd be mistaken. I mean maybe for any other Caster yeah it's pretty cool but it's not for my family. You see, most Casters get to decide their fate. They get to chose if they go Light or Dark ( good or evil) but there's this curse on my family that keeps all the females from having a choice. On every Duchannes' sixteenth birthday, when the moon's at it's highest, our powers get claimed for either the Light or the Dark. We call it, "the Claiming." (I know, it's a lame name.) If we get claimed for the Light we remain good and ourselves. But if we go Dark we...change. We turn evil and we aren't ourselves anymore. This is why o fear my sixteenth birthday, I'm afraid of going dark. If I do I know I'll hurt people. Dark Casters are incapable of love and it doesn't matter who you cared for in the past, once your claimed for the Dark they're as good as dead to you. This happened to my cousin Ridley when she got claimed on her 16th a couple months ago.**

**Every Caster is born with a special power besides being able to cast spells. For example my cousin Ridley's a siren. She can make anyone do exactly what she wants or make them think something she wants them to. They say naturals are the most powerful Casters. Natural can control the weather. When a natural goes dark they are called a cataclyst. Right now there are only 2 known natural's alive. One of them happens to be me. The other is a cataclyst. And she's my mother, Sarafine. That's part of the reason I fear going Dark so much. If my own mother is then whose to say I'm not?**

**Like I said before, Dark Casters are incapable of love so when Sarafine went Dark my father who was Light came up with a plan and hide me away from her and raised me until I was 10. On my 10th birthday Sarafine found us and fearing what I would grow up to be if I went Light set the house on fire and left me and dad to die. I managed to put out the fire by making it rain but,... dad didn't make it. Aunt Del offered to take me in but she already had 4 children and I wasn't in absolute control of my powers yet (I'm still not) and didn't want to risk hurting anyone. So I sent myself to an orphanage where I still an after a year. I don't really have any friends because they think I'm weird (If they only knew) but I was pretty close to this girl Bree Tanner until she left a when she turned 16. She offered to take me with her but I declined knowing it was still possible to hurt her. So that's the sad tale that is my life. I have to go, Ms. Mills, the lady at the orphanage, is calling me. Bye! Oh and remember you can't tell anyone about Casters. Think of it as our little secret.**

* * *

_I think this is the longest character bio I have ever done. But like I said I want to make it so people who aren't fans of Beautiful Creatures can understand. So anyways please review, favorite, and follow! 2 reviews needed before I update again!_


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Adoption**

"Crystal!" Ms. Mills yelled from downstairs. Sighing I got up from my bed and went downstairs. When I got down there I saw a man and a beautiful lady with three long scars running down her face. Even with the scars though she was still beautiful. The two looked fairly young. Probably somewhere in there late 20 and they were both really tan, making me think they were some type of Native American. Ms. Mills smiled at me.

"Crystal, this is Sam Uley and his fiancée Emily young." I gave them each a small smile which they returned. "they're interested in adopting you." Wait, what? Sam was smiling happily at me while Emily was grinning ear to ear. Well at least she would be if the scars on the right side of face didn't prevent it. I could tell that they were both friendly and loving people.

"Well what do you say Crystal, do you want to be apart of our family?" Emily asked, crouching down in front of me. I thought about that for a minute. I knew the risks I would be taking if I did go. I would risk hurting them if I lost control and risk hurting them if I went Dark. But I also didn't want to spend what might possible be the last 5 years I have left as myself in this place. Plus Sam and Emily seem really nice and I really **do **want to go with them. So I thought of a plan. I would go with them and experience being part of a real family and being loved but a few months before my 16th I will run away so I won't hurt them. Maybe I'll go live with Uncle Macon. It seems like a good plan but the only problem is I have a feeling I'll grow attach to them and by leaving I'll hurt them. Emotionally that is. I guess I'll just have to find the strength to leave them out of the desire to protect them.

I give Emily a nod and a small smile. Her grin grows even bigger if that's even possible. Even Sam seems to be happier. Ms. Mills however looks relieved. No one here really likes me because strange things happen around me. My temper has gotten better since I arrived here by I still lose it every know and then and every time I get angry I lose control of my powers.

"Okay then. Wonderful!" Ms. Mills says. "Emily why don't you go help Crystal pack while Sam signs some forms."

"Sure!" She responses still extremely happy. It causes me to smile. I haven't even known Emily for five minutes but I already know that it's impossible not to smile around her.

Emily follows me up the stairs to the small room I've been staying in for over a year. I grab my small back pack and quickly fill it with my books and small amount of clothes. Then I go under my bed and grab my Violin. Emily looked at it and smiled.

"Do you play?" Honestly it seemed like a stupid question. I mean, if I couldn't play it then why would I own it? But I didn't want to be rude so I just nodded. Emily pursed her lips.

"You don't talk much, do you?" A small smile made it's way on my face before I shook my head.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to change that" Emily said smiling. She looked at my stuff. "Is that it, Crystal?"

"Chris." I said quietly.

"Pardon?" Emily asked. I sighed before saying louder.

"Please call me, Chris. I hate my full name." I said. Emily smiled brightly.

"Alright then Chris, are you ready to go?" She asked. I nodded. We then went downstairs. When Sam saw us he smiled.

"You two ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup." Emily said. The three of us then made all way out of the orphanage. Well no turning back now. Let's hope I made the right choice.

* * *

_Ok so I have learned something. This story is really fun to write. I still want people to read it but I'm definitely going to continue writing it either way. Please review, favorite, and follow!_


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Buff, Shirtless Guys**

When we reached a truck I began to feel nervous. I'm not really a "people's person" and you could say I have trust issues. But believe me, if you went through half the crap I have you would have a hard time trusting people too. I have a funny feeling this would be an awkward car ride.

Sam climbed into the front seat while Emily climbed in the passenger seat. I climbed in the back. After I buckled myse4lf in I thought of something.

"Um...where are we going exactly?" I asked in a quiet voice. Emily turned in her seat and smiled at me.

"Oh we live on a little Indian reservation called La Push." Emily in formed me. I nodded my head. So they're Quileute. I mentally went over in my head everything I knew about the Quileute tribe. Uncle Macon thought it was important for me to know of different cultures and their legends. He said that in our world most legends have very important fact in them and that knowing them could save my life some day. I distantly remember that they're legends involve shape-shifting men who turn the form of a wolf to protect their people from the "cold ones" a.k.a vampires. Personally I thought it sounded really cool but according to my book about the Quileute legends, they haven't had a, "pack" in a long time.

Emily and Sam were talking quietly to each other in the front so I decided to take out my Ipod. Looking through my songs as always the first song on ther was, "16 Moons." I don't know why but my family always tells me it good for me to listen to it although they've never explained why. I sighed knowing I was about to listen to it. I took a deep breath before I put in my headphones and pressed play.

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years, _

_sixteen of your deepest fears,_

_Sixteen time you dreamed my tears falling,_

_falling through the years._

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years, _

_sound of thunder in your ears,_

_Sixteen miles before she nears,_

_sixteen seeks what sixteen fears._

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years,_

_sixteen times you dreamed my fears,_

_Sixteen will try to bind the spheres, _

_sixteen screams but just one hears._

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years, _

_the claiming moon the hour nears,_

_In the pages darkness clears,_

_Power binds what fire sears._

(A/N- If you want you can look up the song on YouTube)

Yeah I know, it's a really creepy song. It doesn't happen that it's all true. When the song ends I give an involuntary shiver. Okay now lets listen to something that doesn't make you want to jump off a bridge.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~skipping rest of car ride because it is boring ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After what felt like a very long time, we arrived at a small house. It looked cozy and gave off a warm and friendly feeling, sort of like Emily herself. I liked it.

I grabbed my bag and hopped out of the truck and follow Sam and Emily to the door. Before we got there Sam stopped and turned toward me with a serious look on his face.

"Chris I forgot to mention that my friends hang out here a lot. Your going to be seeing a lot of them and they're probably be here later. But don't worry they're pretty nice." He informed me. Great, more people to hate my secret from and that I'll have to lie too. I just nodded though. After all they were nice enough to take me in, the least I can do is put up with their friends.

With that we walked into the house. It was just as cozy looking on the inside as it was on the outside. We you first walk in your in the kitchen. It has bright yellow walls with wooden cabins and a small, round table with a lot of chairs, in the middle of the room. To the right of the kitchen is the living room. It had green walls with a mitting couch and loveseat. In the corner there was a worn out recliner. Opposite the couch was a TV. A coffee table was set in front of the couch. Behind the couch were stairs leading to the second floor.

"Come on I'll show you to your room." Emily told me. She lead me up the stair. My room was the first one on the right.

"I'll leave you to get settled." Emily told me before leaving to go back downstairs. I took a deep breath before opening the door. When I did my jaw must have hit the floor. I loved it!

I quickly put the little amount things I had away and then just sat on my bed thinking. I really was starting to like it here but the plan was still the same, still here until it's a couple months before my 16 then I ran. Where I'm not sure. But I can't stay here for my Claiming. If I go Dark then the chances are someone will get hurt and I can't let that happen. But I'll need to get better aware of this area so tonight I'll sneak out and take a walk threw the woods to get an idea of how it's shaped. Unlike most people I know that every forest is different and unique from one another. I'm pretty smart for a 11 year old.  
But for the time being I decided I should probably try to get to know my adopted parents. Although after spending time with me who knows, maybe they'll want to sent me back and have nothing to do with me. I have that affect on people. I think it's there instincts telling them I'm different and strange so in result they tend to steer clear of me.

I sighed before pushing myself over the bed and making my way down the stairs. Now let me tell you, it takes a lot to surprise a Caster but what I saw literally froze me in in shock. 3 buff, tall, shirtless guys were sitting at the kitchen shoving muffins in there mouth. Why can't anything in my life be normal?

* * *

_Poor little Crystal. She has so much stress for an 11 year old and it causes her to have to act mature. Now I'm definitely not the most mature person in the world so it's weird to write a character that is. Anyways please please please review, favorite, and follow. The more reviews I get the faster I update._


	5. Chapter 3

_Note- Jacob has not phased yet._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Secrets Agents?**

Something you should know about me is I don't like surprises. So coming downstairs to 3 buff, shirtless, teenage boys is a big no, no. I just stood there staring at them. Finally after probably 5 minutes Emily notices me and smiles. Geez she smiles a lot. she walks over to me.

"Hello Chris! Didn't see you there. Did you like your room?" She asked. I gave a small smile and nodded, yes.

"It's amazing. Purple's my favorite color." I answered softly. She smiled then took my hand and lead me over to the table with the boys. The guys were too busy stuffing their faces to notice us standing there. Emily cleared her throat loudly to get their attention. The 3 looked over at us and all their eyes landed on me. Great! Not.

"Boys, this is our new daughter Chris. Chris these are Paul, Jared and Embry." She pointed each one out as she named them. They all said their various "hi's." I gave them each a simple nod. The one named Paul snorted.

"Chris? What kind of name is that for a girl." I glared at him and had to remind myself to not get too angry.

"It's short for Crystal." I said shortly.

"You don't talk much do you?" Embry asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe you just talk to much." I replied.

"Ohh burn!" Jared, I think, said. He turned to smirk at me. "You'll fit right in." I honestly doubt that. I've never fit in anywhere.

"Here honey, sit down and have a muffin." Emily said gesturing to a chair next to Embry. I honestly didn't want to but I figured it would be rude not to. I sat down silently and took a bite of the muffin. It was really good! I quickly finished and just sat there watching the guys pig out. It was disgusting yet entertaining at the same time.

After a few minutes Sam came down the stairs. He went straight over to Emily and started kissing each one of her scars tenderly causing here to giggle. The guys started making gagging noises.

"My innocent eyes!" Embry screamed shielding his. I couldn't help but crack a genuine smile, something I haven't done in awhile.

"Knock it off." Sam told all of them. They all quieted almost instantly. Weird. Sam walked over to the table, kissed the top of my head and sat down next to Jared.

"Jared, Paul you two will cover the next shift." Sam said with unmistakable authority. Paul and Jared groaned simultaneously. It was actually pretty funny.

"I didn't know you guys worked together." I spoke up. They all seemed to freeze, startled by my sudden outburst. I didn't blame them. I was a little surprised I spoke up too. Sam swallowed.

"Yeah we do." He said.

"Cool. What do you do?" I asked, interested. They all seemed nervous about my question. Then Paul, Jared, and Embry all answered at one.

"Constructors"

"Fitness trainers?"

"Secret agents!" That last one was Embry's. As soon as he said it everyone looked at him and gave him a look that said, "seriously dude?" I raised my eyebrow at them.

"Oh stop messing with her guys!" Emily scolded walking over and sitting on Sam's lap. "They work for the sheriff's department since it's located in Forks, they cover La Push." Emily told me. I nodded.

"Okay. why didn't you guys just say so?" I asked still skeptic. This time Sam answered.

"Because they're idiots." I just nodded. After the whole, "secret agent" thing, I didn't have a hard time believing that. After that an awkward silence forward. So I decide to go get a book some I wasn't just sitting here like an idiot.

"I'll be right back." I said quietly, getting up from the table. Halfway up the stairs I heard a bang followed by a loud "OW!"

"What was that for?" I heard Embry hiss.

"You know what that for." Paul replied. I chuckled softly and smiled to myself. It nice to think of someone else as weird for a change. I went up to my room and looked through my collection of books. One happened to stand out to me: The Quileute Tribe. It was a book that talked about all the legends and described the abilities and information on the shape-shifters. Even though the shape-shifters are no longer here I figured it would be good to brush up on my knowledge of the tribe that I guess I've literally been adopted into. So I grabbed the book and made my way back downstairs.

When I was down their I found them all in the living room watching TV. I went over and sat on the couch next to Emily. She smiled as I sat.

"Whatcha reading sweetie?" She asked. I silently sounded her the book. Her eyes widen as did the others who looked over when she had asked.

"Where'd you get that book?" Jared asked. Why was this book making them all so edgy? It is their legends after all.

"My Uncle Macon. He liked the idea of me learning about different legends, so he always sends me different tribal and foreign books. I haven't read this one in awhile and since I live here now I figured it would be good to review." This was true. They all seemed to relax slightly. Huh, wonder what that's about.

"Wait, you have living relatives?" Paul asked. I nodded. "Then why were you put up for adoption?" He asked in a confused voice. The others looked at me, all confused as well. I tried to thing of a way to answer sort of truthfully but without telling them the full true.

"They offered but I didn't want to burden them." I replied simply, shrugging my shoulders. Emily looked at me sympathetically then hugged me tightly. I hugged back.

"Your not a burden, sweetie." She said softly, stroking my hair.

"If you say so." I mumbled to myself, quietly so they didn't hear me. After a few minutes pulled back and smiled at me.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Jared asked. the responses were along the lines of "sure" or "cool."

"What movie?" Paul asked.

"Chris why don't you pick." Sam said to me, smiling slightly.

"Ugh no." Embry groaned. "She gonna pick something girlie!" Ha! Obviously they know nothing about me.

"Quiet!" Sam hissed at him.

"No Sam it's alright. I don't need to." I said quietly.

"No honey. It's your first night. You go ahead and chose." Emily said, gesturing to the cabin under the TV. I guess that's where they keep the movies. Sighing, I got over the couch and crawled over to the cabinet. I flipped through the movies until I found one I liked. When I found one I smiled to myself. I stood and showed the others still smiling. A few chuckled and Embry raised his eyebrow skeptical.

"Really? Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" Embry asked. I only smiled wider and nodded hyper. They laughed and Sam took the movie from me and put it in. I once again sat down next to Emily with Sam on the other side of her.

We were all laughing and smiling while watching the movie. Halfway through I realized that this wasn't just a group of close friends. This was a family, one that they seemed to want me to be apart of. Towards the end of the movie I was having a hard time staying awake. When it finished I was one the verge of unconsciousness. Someone, I think Sam, picked me up and took me to my room.

Sam tucked me in and kissed my forehead. Then I heard him leave the room, only to have another set on feet come in. Once again I felt someone kiss my forehead.

"Night baby girl. I love you." I heard Emily whisper.

"Night mommy. I love you too." I said without it even reaching my brain to think about it before I said it. It just felt...right. But as soon as I said it my eyes flew open and I shot up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! I understand if you wouldn't me to call you that. I mean, after all I'm not really your daughter..." I rambled hoping desperately that she wasn't mad. No matter how right it felt I shouldn't have called her mom without her permission. I looked up to see Emily standing there, grinning with tears streaming down her face. She wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Don't apologize Chris. It's completely okay to call me that and even if it's not by blood your are my daughter now and I love you sooo much." She said. I smiled. Emily then let me go, wiping away the stray happy tears on her face. "Now get some rest hun. Tomorrow I'm taking you out to get more clothes." She said gently, like how I think real mothers should. She gave me one last smile before leaving. I smiled to myself happily. I reached over for my ipod and set a timer for midnight before falling back on my bed and closing my eyes.

I finally have a mom who actually loves me and it was the best feeling ever!

* * *

_Personally I really love this chapter! Anywhoo please review, comment, and follow!_


	6. Chapter 4

_Just to let you know, I've changed her age to 12. It just works better that way._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unfriendly Encounter**

I woke up to the sound of my ipod going off. I groaned and turned over._ Why did I set that again? _Oh, yeah. I have to go check out the area. Sighing I reached over and turned the alarm off. Then I reluctantly slid out of my nice and warm bed. I made my way over to my closet and looked through the small amount of clothes I have. I changed into jeans, boots,and a white tank top with a leather jacket over it. and of course I had my locket on. The locket is very special to me. My father gave it to me on the same day as the fire and I've never taken it off once since.

I then walked over to my window. My hair started curling and I know my eyes are practically glowing. For Casters when we use magic, our hair seems to move in a wind that's not there. I think of it as the "Caster wind." Our eyes also brighten noticeable. For dark Casters their eyes change into their Dark eyes which basically look like yellow eye cat eyes that's pupils are silts down the middle of there eyes. Light Caster have bright green eyes that when you use magic, seems to become electrified and glow. Casters who have yet to be claimed have these green eyes too, so my eyes are a Caster green.

A vine starts to climb it's way up the side of my house and to my window. When it reaches it, the vine stops and my eyes return to their normal green and my hair stops moving. I grabbed the vine and use it to climb down the side of the house. When I reach the bottom I turn to the forest. _Sometimes I really love magic. _With that thought I start off into the forest.

I've been walking around now for nearly an hour and I think I have a pretty good general understanding of the area but I still have a lot more ground to cover. But by now I'm practically dead on my feet. I'm exhausted! I've haven't had a decent sleep in a loonnggg time. If I'm being perfectly honest not since I found out about the curse. Which I did when I was 6. So yeah it's been awhile.

All of a sudden I felt like I was being watched. I stopped walking and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Shrugging it off I was about to continue when all of a sudden a cold, hard hand grabbed me by the throat and held me up against a tree with my feet over the ground.  
I looked to see a lady with blood red eyes, unbelievably pale skin, and wild red hair holding me.

"My,my what do we have here?" She asked in a voice that sounded remarkably like chines. It sent shivers down my spine and every being in my body just screamed "danger!" I like to think that I don't scare easily but right now, I was petrified. My hair began to curl and thunder sounding in the sky. I could see out of the corner of my eye that clouds were starting to fill the sky. Normally when this happened I would scold myself for liking my emotions cause me to lose controls of my powers, but right now I could honestly care less.

"You smell absolutely wonderful, dear. I don't think I've ever smelled such a delicious scent before. It's simply mouthwatering." The lady said in a voice so neutral you would think she was commenting on the weather. _Mouthwatering? _My blood went cold as the realization hit me hard. She's a _vampire. _Not just thunder now, also lighting.

"P-please just l-let me g-g-go." I begged weakly. I mentally kicked myself for how scared I sounded. The lady laughed and it caused me to shake with fear.

"No can do sweetie pie. You see like I said your blood smells wonderful and I must simply taste it. Plus I am pretty thirsty. It's been hard to get a bite with those Mutts constantly chasing me." She growled the last part. But then smiled, sickly sweet at me. "So no I'm sorry. There's no way I will be letting you go." She started to move in to sink her fangs or whatever you want to call them, into my neck and that's when my inner Caster girl took over. I focused on the area just to her left and a lighten bolt struck there. She dropped her hand and jumped slightly away from me in shock and I took that chance to run.  
I know I could never out run a vampire but that didn't keep me from trying. I ran as fast as I could. My heart was beating so weirdly that I was surprised it hadn't jump out of my chest yet. Thunder sounded in the sky and lighten lit up the night, occasionally touching somewhere on the ground. I was so scared there was no way I would be able to stop it even if I wanted to. I felt rather then heard her gaining on me. I pushed myself to try to run faster.

In my frantic attempt to get away I wasn't care a tripped over a large to root that was stinking out of the ground. I rolled down the side of a ditch till I reached the bottom. Pain shot through my ankle and when I looked it was bent in an unnatural way. Fan-freaking-tastic! Faster then what seemed possible the lady with the crazy hair was standing in front of me. Well I guess this is the end. It seems that I wouldn't even live long enough to get Claimed. Maybe it was for the better this way. As the tears started streaming down my face, there was a crack of thunder before it started pouring. My hair was still waving frantically in the "Caster wind" and maybe if I were in more control and calmer I would be able to defend myself better but I wasn't.

"Well I must admit, you certainly put up a good fight. I'm sort of glad. As my true love always thought the chase id have the fun of it." She said smirking. She took one step forward but then we heard a _snap!_ Both our heads whipped to look what caused it. At first I didn't see anything, but obviously the vampire did because she let out a very annoyed sounding growl. Then I saw it. The slightly movement in the blushes. A animalistic growl could be heard before a very large black animal approached out of the blushes flanked by 3 others.

The animal was huge! The size of a horse. At first I thought _bear _but this animal seemed more canine. _Wolf? _I thought but wolves don't get that big then it clicked. The natural enemy of vampires, werewolves or the more accurate term shape-shifter. I was looking at the Protectors of La Push. So they are alive.  
The pack growled lowly at her simultaneously. In any other situation I would have probably found it amusing but terror was still coursing activity through me. The vampire back up from them and growled back Then she turned to me, fire in her eyes.

"This isn't over! I will be back and I will in see that you die sweetie!" She spat out with venom in her voice. She then took over running and the wolves went after her. Well all of them except the big black one that had been in the front. It looked at me for a minute before Running back the way it came and disappearing behind a tree.

As soon as it was gone I began shaking, from fear and cold that I was getting from the down pour that I had unintentionally created. The thunder was still preset but I manage somehow to stop the lighten. Not to long after the black wolf left a familiar figured appeared from behind the same tree.

"S-Sam?" I croaked out weakly. He frowned sadly at me before quickly coming over to me. He bent down and in front me and gently grabbed the top of my arm.

"Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly, he eyes frantically scanning over me, looking for injuries.

"Just my ankle." I replied softly. He looked down at my bend ankle then back up at me, his eyes holding concern, love, and relief. He quickly grabbed me into a very tight hug. I hugged back, clinging to him tightly.

"You have no idea how much you scared me. Never do that again." He ordered. I nodded feebly. I sighed. before swooping me up into his arms. I cuddled up to him, just wanting to absorb the warmth that radiated over of him.

"Come let's get you home and out of this rain. I guess I also have some explaining to do." He said while starting to walk home. Only now in the comfort of my new father's arms did I find the strength in me to get control back and stop the rain.

* * *

_I have a question for you, should she tell them about her being a Caster when they explain being werewolves or should she keep it a secret and wait until Jacob phases. I'm good with either but I want to know what you guys think would be the best. Put your answer in the reviews. Anyways please review, favorite, and follow._


	7. Chapter 5

_**Important- **__I've changed her age to 12. I decided this story would work better that way._

* * *

**Chapter 5: So My Family Are Dogs**

When we stepped through the door of the house Emily came down the stairs and gasped.

"What happened?" She asked concerned. Well I guess I would be concerned too since it's 2 in the morning and she thought that I was asleep in bed. Not to mention that I'm being carried in by her shape-shifter boyfriend. Which makes me think of something.

Sam sets me down in a chair at the table and Emily wraps a towel around me since I'm soaking. they hen walk over to each other and start whispering about something.

"So," I say causing them to stop whispering and look at me. "Are you Sam's imprint?" I ask Emily tilting my head to the side slightly. Both of them looked at me shocked.

"How did you-" Emily started but I cut him off.

"My book remember?" I say. "I read a book about the Quileutes and based off what just happened I'm guessing that Sam and the guys are all werewolves. And I remember reading something about imprinting and soul mates and well you two just seem really in love." I shrug at the. Sam and Emily just stand there looking at me for a second. I'm not sure if they're shocked that I figured out that much or if it's just the fact that, that was the most I have said since I arrived. Probably a little bit of both. Then Sam smirked at me.

"You know for a 12 year old your really perceptive." He said and I smiled. Just then the rest of the pack showed up. They looked kind of upset.

"Damn bloodsucker got away." Paul growled. Emily grabbed a wooden spoon then walked up to Paul and smacked him in the head with it! I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

"OW! What was that for?" Paul asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Language" Emily scowled. That time I did giggle a little and everyone looked over at me a little surprised and amused. Okay I get it. I may be distant and reserved but I'm not made of stone. I can show emotion and feel things.

"So I guess we should probably explain," Sam said looking at me. Of course I already now a bit about werewolves but I would like to hear about it from them. I nod and then they each explain about the first time they each phase. How scary and confusing it all was. Then they talked about so "side effect" like the body temperature, enhanced sense, and imprinting. They told me how if they get mad enough they phase, that one made me feel a little better. At least now I'm not the only one who's dangerous to be around when they're made.

Then they explained more about vampires. They told me how to identify one and how strong and fast they were (when Sam said this Jared argued that they're faster then vampires). They told me about the Cullen's and the treaty they have with them. Then last they told me about the redhead that attacked me. How they keep chasing her away but she keeps coming back like she's after something.

After they were done they were all silent, watching me carefully. After a minute I grinned at them before saying,

"Cool!" They all looked at me shocked.

"How are handling this so well? Even Kim didn't handle it this well." Jared asked. I shrugged still smiling.

"Your lucky. I'm good with weird." I tell them. The true is I'm the definition of weird and my new family being supernatural is normal to me. I'm actually kind of glad. It makes me feel better that I can't be counted as weird here. It made me feel like I belonged here.

I thought for a second about telling them about me but even after all that I'm still not sure I can trust them enough and that they won't throw me out. Plus it could be really dangerous if certain members of my Caster family found out I told them. So I decided to just keep it to myself.

"So your telling us that none of his bothers you what so ever and that your completely cool with the fact that your new family are giant dogs?" Embry challenged.

"Yup." I say smirking at him. The guys smiled at me.

"I knew that you would fit in here." Jared said, ruffling my hair. I smiled at him. Like I said, I feel more comfortable here now so I'm staring to let them in.

"Chris know that you know I think we need to set some rules." Sam says all business and I mentally groan. I have this problem with rules, I'm not good at following them. "You not allowed to go in the woods. If you want to leave and go somewhere, someone from the pack needs to go with. And last when someone new phases you need to stay away from them until they have control over the phase." That last one caught my interest.

"What so more people are going to phase?" I ask. They nod.

"We think the next one's Jake." Embry informed me.

"Who's Jake?" I ask.

"Jacob Black. He's the chief's son and the rightful alpha." Sam tells me.

"So when he phases will he become the alpha?" I ask.

"He's suppose to." Jared says. I nod.

"We've been keeping an eye on him and he's close. If you see him Chris watch him closely and if he starts to shake run and find one of us." Sam instructs me. I nod to let him know I understand.

"Wait," Embry starts. "What were you doing in the woods anyway?" He asked. Everyone turned to look at me. Now is the time when I'm really glad I'm a good liar.

"I woke and couldn't fall back asleep. So I went outside for some fresh air and I love nature so I decided to go on a walk." I say convincing.

"Okay just don't do that again." Emily says sternly.

"I won't." I say. Then I yawn and realize that I'm tried. "Can I go to bed please? I'm exhausted." Sam and Emily nod. I get up, give them and all the guys hugs then head up to my new room. I didn't bother getting changed just took off my shoes and hoped into bed. Well this certainly was a strange day and I have a feeling it's not going to be the last one.

* * *

_I really do enjoy writing this story. It's a lot of fun. Anyway please review, favorite, and follow! More reviews= faster updates! :)_


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Beach**

**~*~*~*~*~*~ 1 Week Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I've been living in La Push for a week now. After the first night nothing interesting has really happened. But I have gotten more comfortable here. I think of Sam and Emily as my mom and dad and I even call them that. I'm even closer to the guys and I think of them as my friends. I even gave them all nicknames. Embry is Em, Paul is Polly, and Jared is Jar-head. Paul hates his name but he can suck it up cause I'm not changing. I walked downstairs and of course just like every other morning the guys were all down there scarfing down their food. I rolled my eyes at them and walked over to Emily.

"Morning mom." I said hugging here. She hugged me back and kissed my head.

"Morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" She asked. I nodded and then gave dad a hug and kiss on the cheek. Paul snorted.

"Daddy's girl's." He mocked. I glared at him.

"Shut it Polly." I said smirking. He growled lowly at me. I sat down at the table next to Embry. Mom put my food down in front of me. I thanked her the dug in.

"Hey dad can I go to the beach today?" I asked when I finished.. He looked at me, thinking about.

"I'm not sure Baby Girl. The redhead still out there and she might be looking for you." He said.

"Please" I beg. "I've never been before."

"Wait you've never been to a beach before?" Jared asked. I shook my head. "Like ever?"

"No." I said. Then I turned back to Dad. "Plus I don't think you have to worry. It's a beautiful day out so there's probably going to be others there and I don't think she would attack me in public."

"I think you should like her go, Sam." Mom chipped in. Dad sighed.

"Fine, but Embry has to go with you." He said. I said and gave him a big hug.

"Thank You!' I said. Then I ran up the stairs to get changed. I put sunscreen, a towel, my Ipod, sunglasses, and a water bottle in my beach bag. Then I went downstairs.

"You ready?" I ask Embry. He chuckles.

"Eager, much?" He asked. I nod.

"Yup so let's go." I say, grabbing him and dragging him out the door. We take a path through the woods that Embry says is a short cut.

"Thanks for taking me Em." I say. He smiles at me.

"Thanks for getting me out of patrol." He says. After that we just chit chat about random things. When we got to the beach I smiled really big causing Embry to laugh. It was beautiful. Even better then all the pictures I've seen. I walked some ways until I found a spot that I liked. Then a plopped down and set my bag next to me. I looked over at Embry to find in standing frozen in place with a pained look on his face.

"Em, are you okay?" I asked, concerned. He looked down at me and sighed.

"Yeah it's just that.." He started to shift uncomfortably. He point with his chin to two guys a little ways away from us. They were glaring at Embry and me so I glared back. Now you should know over the years I have developed a very strong glare called my "death glare." I named it this because whenever I give it to someone they always become very uncomfortable and try to look anywhere but me. I think the reason it works so well is because people's instincts already made them warily of me so when I look at them like this their instincts just scream "danger." Because of this I only use it when I truly need to and I used it now because for whatever reason their glares really bothered Embry and that's not okay. He's my friend.

My glare worked and the two guys instantly looked away and started whispering to each other. I smirked. I heard Embry sigh and turned back to him.

"Those were my old friends before..." he trailed off. I gave him a small sympatric smile. Embry had told me that when he phased he had to stop hanging out with his two best friends, Quil and Jacob. He said that they hate him now because they think he abandoned them to join Sam Uley "cult". Because of this Embry was often more depressed over the whole wolf thing.

"Don't worry Embry. They only think that because they don't know the truth. But everyone seems so sure that, that Jacob guy will phase so he'll understand and I'm sure he'll forgive you." I reassure. he sighed.

"I know they'll forgive me if they know the truth but that will only happen if they phase and as much as I want my friends back I don't want them to have this life either." I knew all about that. Wanting someone but not wanting them to have the life you do. That's part of the reason I've never gotten close to someone because if I do I would be dooming them to watch me suffer and for them to give up their normal lives. To be honest I've always wanted to have a family when I'm older and be a better mother then my own but if I do still Light and have kids, I would just be dooming them to the Claiming and to the hell I live in. I look over at Embry's old friends.

"Who's who?" I ask. He smiles weakly.

"That's Quil," he said pointing to the one who I guess is Quil. "and that's Jake." he said pointing to the other. Jake was close to phasing, even I could tell that. He was really buff and really tall. Almost as tall as Sam. I looked back Embry, who was looking completely miserable, and sighed.

"Just go Embry." He looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked.

"I can tell it hurts you to see them so just go. It's fine." I tell him honestly.

"I'm not suppose to leave you." I rolled my eyes.

"The beach is packed today. I'll be fine honestly. Just go and clear your head." I told him. I would be fine and even if the leech came after me I could protect myself. Last time I was to panicked and tired but this time I know what I'm up against and I know if it came to it, I could fight her off. Embry smiled at me.

"Thanks." He says. I nod and give him a small smile. With that he told off into the woods. I just lay there for awhile, enjoying the peace and calmness. I wish I could just freeze this moment so nothing could get me. After awhile I decided to walk down the beach. So I grabbed my ipod and put on one of my favorite songs.

After walking for about 10 minutes I found a huge ditch. I looked down over the edge ad me being the klutz I am slipped and fell down into it. Great! I stood up, dusted my clothes off and looked around. It was a small hole but really high and to make it worst all the sides very completely straight up with no ledges that i could use to climb up. I could probably use some spell to help but I don't know if there are any people around who would see. So it looks like I'm stuck. Fan-freaking-tastic!

I groaned and sat down. I looked over to my right and noticed a small rock. Then I got an idea. I grabbed the rock and threw it straight up in the air and then caught it when it came back down. Maybe if someone saw a random rock fly out of a hole they would come over and help me.

I did this for a good fifteen minutes. Then the last person I ever expected to peered down.

* * *

_Who do you think it was? So I have chosen a theme song for this story and it is Skyscraper by Demi Lovato. Please review, favorite, follow._


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Uley Girl**

**Jacob's POV**

I can't believe Embry left us! He always called Sam and his disciples "Hall monitors on steroids" and now he's one of them.

"Hey Jake do you see that?" Quil asked. I looked to where he was referring. At first I saw nothing, just the same hole that's been here for as long as I remember. Then out of no where I saw a rock shoot out of it. What the hell?

"Quil go to the truck and get the rope out of the back." I tell him walking towards the hole. I peer down to see the kid that had been with Embry earlier. At first she looked shocked but quickly recovered and put on a emotionless face.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me with a "you've got to be kidding me" face.

"I'm in a hole." She stated. I chuckled.

"Okay dumb question." Just then Quil showed up with a rope. I grabbed it and threw one end down. "Grab on." She just stared at it then looked up at me and raised her eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Relax it's not like I'm going to drop you." She looked at me skeptically and I sighed. "Look I promise you cane trust me. I'm not gonna let you get hurt." She looked at me for awhile before sighing and grabbing on to the rope. I turned to Quil.

"Help me pull her up." I told him. He nodded and put on the rope with me. After 3 minutes we had her up a Quil grabbed her and pull her on the beach. Once she was standing she looked at the two of us, with her emotionless face still in place and thanked us. Quil smiled and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Quil Ateara and this is my friend Jacob Black." He introduced. The girl grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Crystal Duchannes Uley." She said. Quil's eyes widen as I'm sure mine did.

"Uley?" I asked. "As in Sam Uley?" Crystal nodded.

"Him and Emily just adopted me last week."

"Ah your adopted! No wonder why your so pale." Quil teased. Crystal crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey I'm not pale! I'm just white!" She exclaimed. Quil and I chuckled.

"How old are you Crystal?" I asked.

"I'm 12 and please don't call me Crystal." She cringed. I looked at her confused.

"Why?" Quil asked.

"It sounds so... girlie and peppy." She said. I chuckled. All of a sudden Quil whipped his head towards the forest.

"Did you guys hear something?" He asked. I thought a detective a flash of panic in her eyes but I'm probably just imagining things. Why would she be panicked.

"No you must be imagining things Quil." She answered quickly. She then looked at her Ipod. "Crap I'm late. Emily's probably freaking out." And with that she took off down the beach. Quil turned towards me.

"Did you notice anything weird about her?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I don't know something just seemed...off about her." He said. I shrugged.

"She seemed like a normal 12 year old girl to me." I said.

"I wonder why they adopted her." Quil thought out loud. I frowned. Sam Uley is the last person I want to think about right now. I hate the way he looks at me. Like he's waiting for something.

"Who cares? Uley's a freak. He probably got her to test his drugs out on her." I said shrugging. For some reason though the that thought angered me. I started to shake a little but just shook it off.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked Quil. He checked his phone.

"5 o'clock." He answered.

"Shit! I have to go. I'm going to the movies with Bella." I told him. He smirked.

"Oooo has Jake finally scored a date with his dream girl?" He mocked. I glared at him.

"We're just going as friends Quil. Nothing more." I stated.

"Yeah but you wish it was more." He announced. I sighed. That was entirely too true.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Please review, favorite, and follow!_


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hi Daddy**

**Chris' POV**

The whole thing of me being late was a complete lie. I just needed to get out of there because while Quil only heard something I saw something. Black fur. Dad. Which means that something happened or I'm in trouble. I'm not sure which one I prefer.

When Jake came and looked over the hole, I was really surprised. He was the last person I expected to be. I even thought for awhile that it would be the redhead leech that found me.

Something else that surprised me was how much I talked to them. Normally I'm very distant with people and closed off. But I didn't feel the need to be cautious. I just got this weird feeling that it was safe. I noticed that Quil had that unease look in his eyes that I was so use to seeing in people around me but Jake didn't. It was almost like he didn't sense anything weird about me. But that can't be right. Everyone's instincts tell them I'm weird when they're around me.

Just then I heard a rustle coming from behind me. I froze, standing completely still. Not even daring to breath. I slowly turned towards the sound and exhale the breath I was holding in when I saw it was just dad. I studied him taking in his angry expression. _Yup I'm definitely in trouble._ I gave him a small, meekly smile.

"Hi Daddy. How are you?" I asked as sweetly as I could. He just narrowed his eyes at me.

"Do you have any idea how worried your mother and I were when Embry came back without you?" He asked, completely serious. I frowned.

"Please don't be mad at Embry. I told him to go." I begged.

"It doesn't matter he should have stayed."

"It's my fault though. We saw Quil and Jacob on the beach and I could tell it upset him so I told him to go. He tried to argue and stay, he really did! But you know how stubborn I am!" I try to reason. Embry has enough on his plate without having to deal with Sam. Plus it really is my fault.

"You could have been hurt." Sam stated concerned. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes because I didn't think that would help my case.

"The beach was packed today, Dad. The bloodsucker would have had to be really stupid to try and attack me." Normally I wouldn't refer to vampires as

"bloodsucker" or "leeches" but that's how the pack all refers to them and I just kind of got use to it. Dad sighed.

"It's not just the vampire I'm worried about." He whispers. I look at him confused. What else is there to fear? Well you know besides me but he doesn't know about that. At my confuse look he continues.

"Baby Jake is so close to phasing, you don't even know. If he did and you were too close he could hurt you. New werewolves don't have nearly as much control as we do." He explained. This time I really did roll my eyes. Now I may have not been able to handle a vampire by myself but I have no doubt in my mind that if I really needed to and tried, I could kick anyone of their butts.

"I know the signs of a wolf about to phase Dad. The moment he starts to shake, I would have bolted out of there faster then a cheater." I joke. He chuckles lightly, shaking his head.

"Regardless, when he actually does phase I want you to stay away from him." I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "Just until he gets control then you can meet him and bug him as much as you bug the others." He teased but I could tell how serious he was being.

"Fine." I grumbled. "And I'm not that annoying." I added. Dad laughed and gave me a hug which I gladly returned.

"What ever you say." He said. He then picked me up and kissed my forehead. "Come on, Baby Girl. We should get home." Sam carried me the whole way. Normally I would complain but it was nice to spending time with my new father and to feel how much he loved me. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. With everyday I being to feel more ad more at home here and feel more and more love towards the people here. I just can't decided if that's a good thing.

It's now dinner time and just like every night the whole pack is here. Everyone's just talking and laughing but then Mom brings up something that turns my blood cold.

"Chris honey we need to talk about school." She starts. I whip my head towards her, my mouth hanging up slightly and I drop my fork. Some of the guys laugh at my reaction but I ignore them.

"W-what about it?" I stutter quietly. Mom frowns.

"Well sweetie your gonna have to go eventual." She said. Almost all kids will say they hate school but no one hates it more then I do. Not only do I hate it, I fear it. Everyone always thinks of me as a freak (not that they're not right) and bully me. Now I wouldn't really care about that since I have much more important things to worry about but sometimes it's not just verbal abuse, it's physical. Now I'd like to see you try to keep your cool when your getting kicked in the gut. It's almost impossible. I almost never can and then bad things happen. People get hurt. I've been to over 5 different schools because of incidents that have happened because I lost control of my powers. The chances of the same thing happening here is very high.

"I know." I whispered quietly. I cleared my throat. "But do you think we can wait another week or two?" I asked y eyes pleading.

"I know schools sucks but why so hesitant munchkin?" Embry asked. I just looked down not saying anything. I didn't want to talk to them about my bullying problem because then they would try to convince me that it would be different here when I knew that was impossible.  
Emily studied me for a bit with a thoughtful look on her face. Finally she answered.

"Alright if you really want to. But no longer then two weeks." She said softly. I smiled gratefully at her. Just then the phone rang and Sam got up to answer it. He came back a few minutes later with a hard face.

"Who was it?" Mom asked.

"Billy." Billy Black is Jacob's father and chief of the tribe. He was also in on the werewolf secret. Dad turned to the pack.

"We need to go. Now." His voice held a tone full of authority. Right now he was in alpha mode. The pack all stood immediately and my curiosity got the best of me.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked. Dad turned to me before responding.

"Jacob phased."

* * *

_I just bought the "Beautiful Creatures" movie yesterday! _ _Anyway I'm really enjoying writing this so the next update will probably be up soon. But it will be even faster if I get a lot of reviews and favorites. So please review, favorite, and follow._


	11. Chapter 9

_So I know in the book that Bella guesses that Jake's a wolf but I like the scene in the movie where she hits Paul better. So that's the version I'm gonna use._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Uncle Macon**

_Oh my god I'm so bored!_ It's been 2 weeks since Jacob phased and I barely ever leave my room. I'm only allowed to go downstairs when the pack's not around. Dad's afraid that if Jake gets mad and phases he'll hurt me. God he worries to much. But just because I practically live in my room now doesn't mean that I don't know what's happening. Everyday either Emily or one of the pack members I'm allowed to see updates me on the pack drama. And let me tell you, there is a whole lot of drama.

First off there was another vampire. A male. They found him in the meadow about to drink a girl's blood. They think that he's the redhead's mate and now that they have killed him they say that redhead has been showing up more and trying even hardier to get through the pack. Also the girl the male vamp tried to kill was Isabella Swan., the daughter of the chief of police of Forks. Not only that but she's also the girl that Jacob's madly in love with but he didn't imprint on her. Although I've been told that he wishes he had.

The Bella girl also dated one of the Cullens before they left. Honestly I didn't really see this as a big deal. From what I've heard the Cullens are different then normal vampires. They're good. But I wouldn't dare voice these thoughts to my family. They hate all vampires including the Cullens.

Anyway since I've been spending so much time alone I've been practicing my magic. Nothing big though since I don't want to risk losing control. Mostly just moving objects around. I know, boring right? I also sent a letter to Uncle Macon telling him about everything that happened. And I mean everything.  
I thought about it a lot and finally decided that since he's an Incubus. An Incubus is sort of like a vampire in a way, I guess. Incubus' are Casters who are supernaturally strong and fast and need to feed on human blood to survive. However some Incubus' with kind souls, like Uncle Macon, feed on the dreams of mortals instead. So if you've ever had a dream and woke up and couldn't remember it, that means that an Incubus was there and stole it from you. Incubus' who choose to feed on dreams rather then blood aren't as strong and fast as the blood drinkers but they are more humane if you ask me.

Since Uncle Macon is a supernatural as well and probably already knows of the legends since he's the one that made me study legends in the first place, I decided it would be alright to tell him. I sent the letter a couple days ago.

"Chris someone's on the phone for you!" Mom shouts up the stairs. What? Who the heck could it be? No one knows my house number. I panic for a second that it might be Sarafine. I slowly and cautious start to make my way downstairs. When I get there I go into the kitchen and see Emily holding the phone out. I take it from her.

"I'll give you some privacy." She tells me and leaves the room. I put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Why is it that you can never stay out of trouble?" A familiar voice asks.

"Uncle Macon?" I ask shocked. How'd he get my number?! I heard him chuckled.

"Yes dear it's me."

"How did you get my number?" I ask.

"Well sweetie there's this thing called a phone book and I'm a proud owner of one." He says.

"Oh" I say, blushing at my own stupidness. "So what's up?" I ask.

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay." He told me. I sighed. I should have known he'd worry.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm not in danger here Uncle Macon. They have control of their wolf." I informed him.

"It's not the wolves I worry about." he says darkly. I freeze. There was nothing I could think to say because I knew what he was getting at. I stood there silently for awhile before I found the strength to speak.

"I still have 3 years left." I say so quietly that I'm not sure if he heard me. But he did.

"It doesn't matter Crystal! You are a young Caster. A Natural at that! One who cannot fully control her powers yet. And you start school tomorrow. Now you and I both know how mortals react around Casters. It will be the same as your other schools and someone will get hurt if you are not careful." I closed my eyes as if that would block out the words he was saying. I know I have thought and said the same things to myself but having someone else say them, someone I have a great deal of respect and love for, made it all seem more real, more possible. And it scared me. Uncle Macon continued his rant.

"And what about your mother? You were suppose to die in that fire along with John, Crystal" I winced slightly at the mention of my father. "But you didn't. Do you honestly believe that Sarafine will just let that go? She will come after you and anyone around you." He said fiercely. I started shaking. I don't want to thing about this. I already hate myself for putting these people in danger of me. I don't want to put them in danger of Sarafine too. But deep down I know I am. I'm such a selfish and despicable person. Tears start to silently make their way down my face.

"What do you want from me?" I croak out, holding in a sob. Uncle Macon sighs.

"Nothing dear. I just think that it might be wise of you to consider leaving and coming to leave with me in Ravenwood Manor." I snorted.

"You want me to move to Gatlin?" Gatlin is a small town in South Caroline. And by small I mean **small. **It's even tinier then Forks which is a scary thing. There are only two types of people in Gatlin, the ones who are stuck there and the ones who are too stupid to leave. Uncle Macon falls in the stuck category as the keeper of Ravenwood Manor, a piece on land that has been in my family since the Civil War. The place is Bound which means that no Dark Casters can get in without help.

"I know. It's a dreadful town filled with ludicrous people but you'll be safe here. Crystal you must understand that your home there is not Bound, it's not safe. Any Dark Caster could get you there. They all fear you for if you go Light they will never stand a chance." He says.

"Who says I won't go Dark?" I mutter sulky. I could almost hear Uncle Macon's frown.

"You are not going Dark, Crystal. Do you hear me? I will not allow it."

"Well there's nothing you can really do to stop the Claiming from happening." I point out. He sighs.

"Yes I'm aware of that but I do know that you with have a better chance here." Now I sigh.

"I know." I say quietly. "But I can't leave them Uncle M."

"Crystal dear you can not afford to grow close to these people."

"Too late." I whisper and it was. I already love my new family. "But um, I do have a plan and I need your help."

"Of course darling. I'm here for you and I will help you in anyway possible." He promised. I took a deep breath.

"on my 15th I'm planning on running. I cant risk hurting these people. And I was kind of wondering if it would be alright if then I came?" I asked.

"That's fine in fact that's probably for the best if you weren't in La Push for your sixteenth." He said and I breathed a sigh of relief. It least when the time came I would have a place to go.

"But for now I'm going to stay here and try to have some what of a normal life." I tell him.

"Sweetie I hate to tell this but nothing about your life will ever be normal no matter how much you wish and try." He told me gently. I sighed.

"Yeah I know. Listen Uncle Macon I got to go." I told him.

"Alright just know I'm here for you if you need me and if anything happens tell me immediately do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I said seriously.

"Good. I love you Crystal." I gave up on trying to get him to call me Chris years ago. Whenever I asked he would always respond with "Crystal is a very beautiful name for a proper young lady."

"I love you too Uncle Macon." I tell him then hang up. I take a deep breath. Well that was a fun phone call! Not. I quickly wipe my eyes to get rid of any stray tears.

I just stood there for awhile letting everything sink in. Then I walked out of the kitchen, intending on just going back to my room. I take a quick glance of the dinning room as I'm passing through and when I do, I do a double take.

* * *

_Cliffhanger!_ _Don't worry I won't make you guys wait too long. Please review, favorite, and follow!_


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Vampire Girl**

First off, I saw Embry and Jared sitting in at the table eating muffins and Mom standing behind them. Nothing unusual with that. But what is strange is there's another girl here that I've never seen before. She was really pale, but not as pale as a vampire. She had straight, long, dark brown hair. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown but seemed almost dead, like the life had been sucked out of her. She had a heart-shaped face with a thin nose, prominent cheekbones, and lips that are a little to full to balance with her jawline. She also had bags under her eyes like she hasn't slept well in awhile. She was very beautiful.

I looked at the others to see if they were acting strange about her being here but they weren't. They were acting like this is where she's suppose to be right now. So my only question is who is she?

"Hey guys." I greeted Embry and Jared. They responded with a "Hey" not even bothering to look up from their food. I roll my eyes. Pigs.

"So how long have you guys been here?" I asked. I had to make sure they didn't hear my phone convo.

"I don't know 5 minutes?" Embry says. I mentally breath a sigh of relief. They just got hear so they didn't hear anything.

"So who's your new friend?" I ask casually, trying to hide my curiosity.

"Chris meet Bella Swan." Jared said. Ohh so this is Bella. Know I can understand why Jacob likes her so much. I also now know what everyone meant when they said the Cullens leaving broke her. She looked so fragile and lifeless. I give her what I hope is a welcoming smile. Bella gives me a small smile back.

"Bella this is my daughter Crystal but we all call her Chris." Mom introduced me. Bella looked shocked.

"Your their daughter?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Yeah I know, I'm really pale." She gave a small laugh. I smiled. "They adopted me a few weeks ago." I explain. She nods.

"So do you know..." She trailed off.

"About wolves? Yeah I know about vampires too." Bella looked surprised. The guys chuckled but Emily sent them a look that made them stop.

"My first night here I had a little encounter with a vampire and the guys saved me." I explained to her. She nodded, biting her lip.

"That reminds me," Jared started. "You never even thanked us for that."

"Yeah and I probably won't." I tell him. Bella smiles and Jared pouts. I roll my eyes.

"Fine. Thank you for saving my life." I tell him. He grins.

"Your welcome." He says.

"Your still a moron though." I mumble. But because of his wolf hearing he heard me. Jared growled.

"Anyway," Emily says trying to change the topic. "Who was on the phone sweetie?" She asked me.

"My uncle. He just wanted to check up and see how everything's going." That's partially true. Then something accorded to me.

"Wait," I turned to Bella. "How do you know about wolves?" Only imprints and elders can know. The guys told me that Jake wanted to tell her but Sam alpha ordered him not to.

"Paul phased in front of her." Embry answered. Of course it was Paul. He's such a hot-head. I groan.

"What happened?" I ask. Bella blushes and suddenly becomes interested in the floor.

"I, um... may have hit him." She says, embarrassed. I looked at her to see if she's kidding. When I realize she's not I break out laughing. She looks up at me surprised.

"Dude you have no idea how much I envy you right now." I tell her. That causes everyone to start laughing. Then the door opened and Dad came in.

"Emily." He said with a lot of love in his voice. He walked over to her and kissed every single one of her scars before kissing her lips. Most kids would be bothered by seeing their parents kiss like this but since my mom is Dark and didn't love me or my dad, watching my new parents being happily in love makes me happy.

"Hey, none of that." Jared complained. "I'm eating." I guess I'm the only one cool with it.  
"

Then shut up and eat." Dad suggested, kissing mom's mouth again. I snorted.

"Burned." I say. Dad then looks at me, with the apologetic look he always gives me when I have to leave the room.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I have to go to my room." I say, sighing. Dad comes over and kisses my forehead.

"Sorry." He says. I sigh.

"It's fine." I know he's just doing this cause he loves and cares about me. Walk up to my room and lie on my bed, looking at the celling. I am not looking forward to school tomorrow.

* * *

_Do you honestly think that it was Jake she saw in there? Come on, what fun what that be? There meeting will be spontaneous and drama filled. Don't worry though you don't have to wait to long. It's not next chapter but the chapter after that, I think. It should be.  
Anyway please review, favorite, and follow! Reviews+ favorites= faster updates!_


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Being the New Kid Sucks**

I woke up and groaned. Today's my first day of school. Great! Not. I get up and get dressed. I don't bother dressing up because it's the middle of the school year and it's not like me dressing nice will make any difference. I stood in my room, looking at myself in the mirror. Not moving, not thinking. I was trying to prepare myself for what I was about to face. Definitely wasn't looking forward to the next 7 hours.

I heard a knock on the door. I mumble a "come in." and see Mom come in out of the corner of my eye. I didn't look away from the mirror. I saw her reflection in it though. She walked up to me and put her hands on my shoulders and rested her head on mine.

"Everything okay?" She asked, worried. I nodded.

"Yeah just a bit nervous." That's an understatement. Mom smiles sweetly at and kisses my head.

"Don't worry. They'll love you." She reassured. I sighed. If only that were possible. "Now c'mon kido, we're gonna be late if we don't leave now." She says. I nod my head and grab my backpack.

**~*~*~*~skipping car ride~*~*~*~*~*~***

I stood in front of the school just looking at it. La Push Middle School. It was smaller than my last school but that was understandable. La Push is a really small town. One thing I hate about small towns is how fast word spreads and how everyone knows everything. I came already hear the whispers about me coming from other students. I sigh and start making my way to the office to pick up my schedule.  
The lady at the desk gave it to me and told me to "have a nice day." I'm really starting to get annoyed of hearing things like that. I look at my schedule and see I have English first. At least I have my favorite class first.

I'm pretty smart and have skipped a grade. So I'm in 8th grade. The bell rings. Great I'm late on my first day. Unlike my old school, this middle school doesn't have lockers so I just go straight to my class. When I get there I take a deep breath before opening the door and stepping in. The room falls silent and the teacher stops her lecture. I make sure to keep my eyes on the teacher. After a minute I hear the whispering.

"That must be the new girl."

"The gang kid."

"I heard that they test the drugs out on her."

"I heard that her dad died in a mysterious fire."

"Well I heard that her mother killed her own father and is out to kill her." The last two surprise me. Since they are very close to the truth. I ignore all the whispers and keep on an indifferent face. The teacher smiles at me.

"Hello you must be Crystal, I'm your English teacher Ms. Blake." Ms. Blake tells me, sticking out her hand. I shake it and she tenses, hinting me that she's feels the danger around me. I ignore her reaction.

"Please call me Chris." I say softly dropping her hand. I heard someone snort.

"Freak." Someone said. Ms. Blake turned and glared at the boy who said that.

"Brady is there something you wish to share with the class?" Ms. Blake asked sternly. The Brady kid swallowed loudly.

"N-no Ms. Blake." He said. I have a feeling I would like this teacher. She turned towards me and gave me a small, kind smile.

"You can sit down now Chris." She said. I sat in the only open seat. I tried to focus on the lesson but I could still hear all the hushed whispers and I starred in all of them.

**~*~*~*~*~*skipping to lunch~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

So far my day has been horrible. I've had to listen to ridiculous rumors about me and I have been shoved and pushed many times. But I haven't lost my control yet which is good. But now it's lunch. My least favorite part of the day. Most kids love lunch but for me this is the time where it's most likely I'll get pushed too far and lose control.

Emily didn't have time to pack me a lunch this morning so I got in line to buy. After a few minutes a group of kids got behind me. I snuck a look and notice one of them was Brady Fuller who has been bugging me ever since first period. I mentally sigh. _Great! Just great! My chances of losing it just got higher._

"Hey freak." I heard him say. I ignored him.

"Hey I was talking to you." He said grabbing me by the shoulder and spinning me to face him.

"Don't touch me." I told him, lowly. He looked at me, surprised I talked.

"So it does talk! Anyway I can touch you if I want. After all you said your name was Chris and I don't have anything against beating up a guy." Brady said. Then he pushed me into the counter that separated the cafeteria from the kitchen. I had to close my eyes and squeeze my hands into fists to calm. I turned around so I was facing the counter now and not them. I calmly started to grab my food.

"I bet the reason's she's so weird is that her dad gives her his drugs." One of the peppy girls with Brady said. Okay they can make fun of me all the want but my family is off limits.

"My father is not a drug dealer." I said through clenched teeth, still facing that counter. The group of idiots just laughed.

"Wow a freak and an idiot." Brady said. Then he leaned in too close for comfort and whispered in my ear. " Your "dad" Is a steroid junkie. A deadbeat. He doesn't love, no one does. I mean look at you no one could ever care for a weirdo like you." That's when I lost my cool.

"Get away from me!" I screech. I was pissed! My hair curled and I looked over the counter in time to see all the over burst into flames. Oopps.

"Fire!" A girl in line screamed causing the others to look. I saw out of the corner of my eye a teacher run and pull the fire alarm. You know how people always say relax calm and exit in a orderly fashion? Yeah that didn't happen.

People were screaming and scrambling to get out and I'm not just talking about the students. I saw some teachers push kids out of there way to save their own butts. I just stood there, frozen in my spot.

On the bright side I just got school canceled for the rest of the day! On the down side I just got school canceled for the rest of the day. Not to mention that I've only been here for a few hours and I started a fire. That's a new record for me.

Soon I was the only one left in the cafeteria. I sighed. I walked up to the front of the counter, grabbed a soda and a cookie (what? I'm hungry) put money down on the counter, then calmly walked outside and didn't stop walking till I was home.

Being the new kid sucks.

* * *

_Does that chapter suck as much as I think it does? Anyway in the next chapter let's just say, it's about to go down. Please review, favorite, and follow!_


	14. Chapter 12

_I keep getting these really sweet reviews and wanting to reply to them but they're guest :(. So I'd like to just thank everyone who has reviewed my story. You're all so sweet! Also I'm doing a time skip to when Bella left to save Edward. Ok now on with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Finding Her**

**Jacob's POV**

I was furious! The leech left her broken and destroy and she's still goes after him! I don't understand why she can't forget about the bloodsucker, he's all wrong for her. She need s someone _human. _Someone warm and someone who could be around her without having to fight trying to kill her. Someone like me who has never hurt her, can protect her, and will always love her.

The pack thinks I should just let her go because I didn't imprint on her. I wish I did. Bella's perfect in everyway. Why can't she just see that I'm the right one for her! I was so frustrated I punched a tree and fell. I was shaking like crazy and I knew that I should phase but I needed to go to Sam's first.  
When I got there I just walked right in. I come here so much it's basically a second home. As soon as I walk in everyone looked at me. Everyone was there expect Seth and Leah who haven't been able to phase back yet. I'm guessing Sam has them running patrol in the meantime to keep them busy.

"She gone!" I yell. "She left with them!"

"Who's gone?" Embry asked.

"Bella! She left with the leech!" I yell frustrated, I start shaking even more which causes all the guys to shoot worried glances to the seat next to Sam.

"Jake you need to calm down now." Sam says also shooting a worried look next to him. For the first time I look over there to and notice Chris there. Sam hasn't let her near the pack since I phased in fear that I would hurt her because I was new and I wasn't in as much control as the others yet.

Her emerald green eyes met mine and my shaking was jerked to a stop. Everything inside me came undone. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in cuts. Everything that made me who I was- my love for Bella, my love for my father, my loyalty for my pack, my hatred of the enemy, my home, my name, my self- it all seemed so less important to me now.

I now understood why Sam left Leah for Emily and why Jared is always thinking and worrying about Kim. Neither one of them had a choice and neither do I but right now I didn't really care. All that mattered right now was _her. _That her heart beats. That she breaths. That she's happy. I _need _her like I need air to breath. I would willingly die before I let anything or anyone touch her. I will always protect her and be there for her. She's the center of my universe. She's my gravity. She's my _imprint._

I blinked and was snapped out of my trance but I was still focused on Chris. She has long dark brown hair. She's very pale with rosy cheeks and lips so red that they would put roses to shame. Her eyes are a very unique emerald green. I can tell that when she's older she will be very pretty.

I can tell that's she's confused about what just happened but she gives me a small smile. This causes my returning smile to be huge. Then I hear a growl and turn to see a very angry looking Sam.

"Jacob outside. Now." He says in his Alpha voice. I don't want to leave Chris but I can feel the alpha command weighing on me so I do what he asks. I go outside and turn to face my very pissed off alpha.

"How could you Jacob! That's my daughter!" He yells. I put my hands up defensibly.

"Sam you of all people know that I can't control it." I try to reason. He just growls at me.

"I want you to stay away from my daughter." He growls out. It felt like someone stabbed me in the gut with a knife. It hurt to even think about not seeing Chris.

"No." I say strongly. Sam growls and steps forward about to phase and attack. But he's stopped by a very angelic voice coming from the porch.

"Wait!"

* * *

_It finally happened! How do you think Chris will react? I will update again today if I get 5 reviews saying more then just "please update soon" or "more please."_


	15. Chapter 13

_This by far is my favorite chapter and I loved writing it. Also I would just like to say the reviews have been awesome! But I've been getting a lot from some really sweet guests and since it won't let me reply to them, I'm going to now._

_LuvisforReaL4U- Thanks so much! I loved your review and am so pleased that you liked the chapter._

_HunTerSraWesOme7- Thanks s lot. Glad you like the story :)._

_Now on with the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Please Just Stay Away**

**Chris POV**

Jake seemed to freeze when he looked at me. He just stared at me for a few minutes. I have no idea why though. Maybe it's the shock of seeing me? After all normally I'm hiding in my room. I would have been this time too but we didn't know Jake was coming. Embry told us he was at Bella's.

After awhile Jake seemed to unfreeze but he was still looking at me so I gave him a small smile. He grinned back. I heard a loud growl and turned to see Dad shaking and glaring at Jacob. If looks could kill...

"Jacob outside. Now." Dad demanded. It was pretty obvious that he was pissed but I have no idea why. By Jacob's facial expression I got that he didn't want to nut he left with Dad following him.

"He's so dead." Jared chuckles.  
"Serves him right." Paul said. I frown. Embry then starts to sing "another one bites the dust" under his breath. Mom looks worriedly towards the door and I still don't know what's going on!

"That's it! Please someone tell me what happened." I begged. Some of the guys laugh.

"Sorry kiddo it's not really our place to tell you." Embry says. I frown.

"Then who's place is it?" I ask.

"Jake." They all answer at the same time. At first I didn't get it but then it clicked. The way he froze and just stared at me. The way it seemed he didn't want to leave. How mad Dad got. It was his first time seeing me after phasing.

_Oh no. _This can't be happening right now. It must be some mistake. I'm a Caster! One that could be evil in the next 4 years. And if he did imprint on me then that means that he wouldn't leave me. Which means that he could get hurt! No the world couldn't be that cruel, could it? I knew the answer to that, yes. Then I felt it. A small pull coming from where Jake was. _Oh no._  
I got up and bolted out to the door. I could hear footsteps following me but right now I didn't care. I ran out the door and saw Sam about to phase and probably attack Jacob.

"Wait!" I shouted. Then both turned to me. I ran down the porch steps and stood between the two, facing Jacob.

"Please tell me you didn't" I practically whispered. He frowned and I could see the flash of hurt pass through his eyes. He nodded and my world practically ended.

No, no, no. This can't be happening. I had a plan! I was gonna leave. I wasn't going to allow myself to hurt anyone. While I don't know a whole lot about imprinting I know enough. I know if I leave it will hurt him so much and he'll probably try to find me. But if I don't leave the imprint will get even stronger and if I go Dark and he doesn't stay away then he's going to get hurt even more, maybe even die!

Why me? Why is this happening? What did I ever do to deserve this? The answer was like a slap in the face, I was born. Maybe I should just kill myself. But I knew that would hurt more then just Jake. I slowly started backing away from Jake fighting off tears. I felt myself losing it and I had to get away. But the stupid pull was preventing me from leaving completely. Stupid imprint connection!

"No, no! This has to be some mistake! You need to undo it or something!' Even as the words left my mouth I knew that, that was impossible but I can't think straight right. Jake looked like I just slapped him in the face and I felt bad for hurting him but I had to.

"I can't" He said quietly. I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Sweetie it's going to be okay." Mom's sweet voice tried to console me but she couldn't. None of them understand how truly horrible this was.

"No! No it won't!" I shouted. Tears were now streaming down my face and I was fighting hysterics. "You don't get it! None of you do!" I turned to Jake who was watching me sadly. "Please you have to stay away from me." It hurt me to say. I didn't want him to go away. All I wanted to do right now was run into his arms so he could protect me from this whole nightmare. I'm guessing Jake was thinking the same thing because it looked like he was struggling to stay put.

"I can't." he said miserably. Thunder sounded in the sky and lighten split it in two. Yup I've lost control. I should have left when Uncle Macon offered.

"Please you have to get away from me!" I practically beg. "It's not safe!"

"I won't hurt you." He says convincingly. I shake my head.

"That's not what I meant." Everyone looks really confused. Mom comes down form the porch and starts to walk towards me.

"Please Baby Girl just calm down. I promise everything will be okay." She tries to reassure with me but it's not working. I start to focus on her steps. I'm so far from having control of my powers right now and if she gets too close she might get hurt.

"Stop!" I yell. She does but out of shock more then anything. I breath a sigh of relief but then Dad starts to come towards me.

"Chris-" He starts but is cut off by the thunder.

"Please just leave me alone!" I yell. He still walks towards me. Then it happened. "Stop!" I yelled. The ground shook and Dad quickly gabbed Emily and pulled her behind her in a protect stance. My hair was whipping wildly in the "Caster wind" and the ground crack separating me from my family. But it didn't stop. It kept getting bigger and moving towards my family. All of there faces showed shock and... fear. I didn't want them to be afraid of me. It was the fear that gave me the strength to gain so control before I hurt someone.

"No! Stop, stop, stop!" I yelled at the earthquake. It stopped growing and I pulled the ends together to close it. It took a lot of my strength but I did it.  
I just stood there starring at the ground. I did that. I almost hurt them. That did it. I feel to my knees sobbing and it began pouring rain.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry." I sobbed, burying my head in my arms. All you could hear was the rain and my sobs. Then I felt warm arms wrap around me and pull me in their lap. I knew immediately that it was Jake. Even though I would probably regret doing it, I really needed the comfort so I buried my head in his chest and sobbed. It was a selfish thing to do considering that being with him would make the imprint stronger but I couldn't find the strength to getup and leave. I'm a horrible person.

* * *

_Bet you guys weren't expecting that. Well next chapter Chris will have some explaining to do. 3 reviews for another update._


End file.
